Somewhere Only We Know
by malecslightwood
Summary: London, 1878. Alec Lightwood never wanted to fall in love, and less with a powerful warlock, Magnus Bane. A night Alec went to a party everything changed: he felt like his way crossed with Magnus Bane's, and there was no way to escape from it.


London, 1878

Alec looked to the incredible house over him. The wheels squealed as the carriage stopped in front of it. There were a lot of people getting into the house, with the most extravagant clothes: feathers, hats made of crocodile skin, shawls made of leopard skin. He got out of the carriage, thinking if it was a good idea to came to that party. His sister Isabelle was at the Institute with the others, and he felt like that was only his business. He didn't want to involve anyone in this.

A man with a black suit opened the door for him, as he watched all the house and the guests. They were, obviously, Downworlders; vampires, werewolves and warlocks. He felt all the eyes were over him, but he didn't care. The host of the party, Woolsey Scott, approached to him:

-What we have there? A son of the nephilim. -said with a half smile in his lips.

-Hello, Woolsey. I'm glad to see you. -Alec said with a political voice.

He laughed.

-Don't be so correct, Lightwood. We're not in the Council. -he said as he started to walk.

Alec tried to follow him.

-I'm not here to play games, Woolsey. -Alec said, trying to stay calm.

Woolsey stopped to look at him over his shoulder.

-Of course, you're not here to have fun. What would we expect from Alec Lightwood?-he said as he started to walk again.

Alec started to walk faster and took him from his wrist.

-Listen to me, Scott. You know what I want. I want my clock back. -he said with a threatening voice.

-I don't understand why you want it so much it. It's just a clock! A Lightwood clock, but still. It has no value. -Woolsey said, sounding tired.

-It has. It protects ourselves from the demons. We need it. -Alec said, looking him steadily in the eye.

Alec heard steps from the corridor. A tall, exotic man appeared under the light of the candle. He looked at Alec with a smile in his lips.

-I think I could do something about that. -he said, still looking at Alec.

Alec sighed.

-Really? What's your name?- Alec said, looking at him with curiosity.

-Magnus Bane. I was alive before all of this wasn't even the countryside.

How funny. I wanted to punch that Magnus Bane in the face.

-I don't really have time for that. -Alec said, looking pissed.

Magnus's smile was bigger.

-Follow me, Shadowhunter. -he said, as he started to walk into a room.

Alec hesitated, but was only for a second. What else options had him? And, a part of all of that, that Magnus Bane was hot.

Alec followed him into a big room, filled with bookshelves and a red couch in the middle. Magnus sat in the couch, looking at Alec with a smile. It seemed that anything would take that smile away from him. Alec started to feel a little bit nervious.

-Well, tell me. How are you going to get me back my clock? -Alec said, trying to have a neutral voice.

Magnus looked at him in the eye.

-Well, I have another things that want to start moving. -he said, nearly laughing.

Alec blushed. He felt that his skin was burning. What was wrong with that Magnus Bane? He just went around asking everyone if they could made his things start moving? Alec tried to recovery his composure.

-I'm here for my business, Magnus Bane. Aren't you a little bit vicious? -said Alec, who couldn't hide a half smile.

Magnus Bane got up of the couch and approached to Alec. He slipped a finger across his cheek, admiring him.

-You're right, Alec Lightwood. And there a lot of things I want to do to you. -Magnus said, picking him from his shirt.

That left Alec without words. Magnus started to move his lips to Alec's lips, and for Alec's surprise, he didn't go away. He just stood here, tasting Magnus Bane's lips and feeling how his thoughts started to flew away. Magnus threw Alec on the couch, without stopping to kiss him. The clothes of both of them went out, and Alec felt how Magnus entered through the back door. It felt like heaven, a heaven Alec had never tasted. He screamed, feeling so free, so lightweight. He continued to kiss Magnus, violently, hungry of him. Alec started to suck his penis, feeling incredibly excited. Magnus threw him under his body, making a cage with his arms. They started to kiss, feeling like they were waiting all their lives for each other.


End file.
